Most Unexpected Pet
by pearl84
Summary: Cujo is on the loose once more and ends up over shadowing the most popular girl in Casper High! How will Danny deal with his one time crush acting like a bipolar ghost dog? How will Sam react… three Shot requested by Invader Johnny.
1. Chapter 1

Okay here's the first part. I think I might make it a three shot…don't know until I see how much writing, this small story will take. This is a request I got From Invader Johnny. I really liked the suggestions you made of the title for this story, especially the second one. I ended up using it, but I decided to condense it into a smaller phrase. I hope you and everyone else enjoys!

**Warning:** If you don't like character bashing (Paulina to be precise); this isn't the fanfic for you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom

**

* * *

Most Unexpected Pet**

"Darn it, Cujo! I don't have time for this" Danny yelled, chasing the ghost dog through the streets. To Danny's affliction, the rampaging ten foot dog was heading towards the Nasty Burger and he was going to be late to Sam's house for movie night.

Danny sped up as chaos erupted from the people hanging out at the Nasty Burger. All, except for a certain Hispanic, teenage girl, ran as far away from the two ghosts as possible. Danny tackled Cujo to get him to slow down, only for the dog to mistaken his actions for a playful game of piggy back ride. "Gah!" Danny exclaimed as Cujo happily, jumped and spun, believing he was giving the ghost boy the ride of his life…he actually was, but Danny didn't think it was very fun.

"U-Ho! Ghost Boy!"

Danny's attention darted over to the annoyingly high voice. "Paulina!" he exclaimed. "Wait! Don't come closer! You'll get hurt" he yelled as she strolled over to him, choosing to ignore or too sucked in her fan girl state, to realize she was approaching a gigantic ghost dog that could easily squash her like a bug.

"Silly! I can't be hurt when my hero is here!" she said dreamily, still approaching.

"Ah!" Danny screamed, one of his hands losing grip of Cujo's collar from the dog's constant spinning. "You can when _your hero_ is having a hard time keeping _himself_ alive!" he yelled back.

Finally, Cujo took notice of the girl that was a foot away from him and his play partner, and all playfulness in his expression vanished.

"Cujo" Danny said warily as the ghost growled menacingly at Paulina. It was until now that the cheerleader's mind realized the danger she had placed herself in.

"No!" Danny screamed as the ghost dog lounged at Paulina, who screamed and ran for her life.

"_I need the thermos!"_ he thought, trying to reach for it without losing grip of Cujo. His efforts ceased as a pink beam struck Cujo, causing the dog to slam into a near by light post.

Holding his aching head, Danny got to his feet to look for the culprit of the assault. The answer came in a form of a voice. "You're dead wrong if you think I'm going to let you and your dog, rampage all over this town, ghost!"

"Great, Valerie's here" Danny said annoyed, before gasping as the huntress shot several attacks at him.

Danny flew up to her and glared. "How many times do I have to tell you that isn't my dog!" he told her angrily.

"Oh? So he just so happens to show up wherever you do then." She retorted.

"Uh…Yes?" he responded meekly, realizing she had a point.

"You're going down ghost and this weapon Mr. Masters gave me will make sure it's permanent!" She assured, pulling out a strange gun.

"Ah!"

"Paulina!" Danny yelled flying towards her as Cujo chased after her. Valerie's eyes narrowed, before lifting the strange gun in her hand and aiming it at both ghosts. "Let's see what this weapon does." Valerie said darkly, charging it. The tip of the gun began to sparkle with pink energy, before it fired an electric current at both ghosts.

Danny's eyes widen as the ghost dog made a leap for Paulina. With a burst of speed, he tackled the dog and turned it intangible to prevent it from squashing the cheerleader.

It was then that Danny felt an agonizing pain rip through his being; and from the loud yelp he heard beside him, he knew Cujo was experiencing the same pain.

Danny slammed into something hard, before several items fell over his head.

Valerie's eyes widen as she hit her targets, but _also _her classmate. She knew ghost weapons did not harm humans, but seeing the girl and the ghost boy slam into a dumpster and have several boxes fall over them, she became concern…for Paulina that is.

Valerie landed in the area where she knew the girl was and began removing the boxes. What she found, however, she didn't expect and gasped. _"Danny?"_ she thought.

Danny groaned, before looking up at Valerie with alarmed eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked, trying to keep her fear down; she couldn't give away her identity.

Danny's expression turned into bewilderment; was Valerie concerned for _him_? It was then he realized. He wasn't in ghost form anymore. _"Oh man, did she see me change?"_ he thought dreadfully. "I-I uh.."

"Here let me help you up." She offered, extending a hand. Danny took it and dazedly got to his feet.

"Thanks" he said, rubbing his neck. _"I guess she didn't see anything."_ He thought with relief, before his eyes widen at remembering everything.

"Paulina!" He exclaimed, whirling around. He bent down and found her just waking up. "Are you okay?" he asked, but he received no response.

Valerie frowned. _"I guess he was trying to save Paulina and ended up getting in the middle of the fight…speaking of fight, where is that filthy spook and his pet?"_ she wondered, searching the surrounding areas with narrowed eyes. "Look, I have to go. You guys are fine, right?" she asked.

Danny looked back towards the still dazed Paulina and nodded. "Yeah" he replied. The ghost hunter nodded, before taking off.

"Paulina?" he called again, becoming a bit worried at her absent expression. He sighed in relief as she finally focused her eyes on him and gave him an open mouth smile.

"_Wow, she must be happy to be alive if she's smiling at Me."_ He thought amused, helping her to her feet. Danny held her arm as she wobbled severely. "Huh? You hit your head hard, didn't you?" It was then he remembered. _"Cujo!"_ Danny looked around for the bi-polar dog. _"Did Valerie hurt him?"_ he thought worriedly. Despite his destructive nature, the ghost dog wasn't what he considered an evil ghost; he was after all the closest he would ever get at having a dog of his own. _"Did he go back to the Ghost Zone on his own?" _he wondered.

"Ruf!"

Danny frowned at the high pitched bark and turned towards the source. "What-Ah!" he exclaimed as something pounced on him and tackled him to the ground.

"Ruf! Ruf!"

Danny stared wide eyed at the Hispanic girl that had him pinned down and barked at him excitedly. "Paulina?" he squeaked.

"Ruf!"

"No way." He said, catching on to what had happened. "CUJO?!" Danny yelled in disbelief.

"Ruf!"

"Gah! No! Stop!" he exclaimed as "Paulina" attempted to lick his face. The teen turned three shades of red. "Do you realize how wrong this is?! Get out of Paulina Cujo!" Danny shouted, holding onto Paulina's shoulders to keep her from slobbering his face with kisses.

Danny managed to wiggle out from beneath the girl and frantically got to his feet.

Paulina sat on the ground like a dog would and stared at him with a wide grin, her tongue partly out. The girl's eyes flashed red for a moment, before she began to approach Danny in a playful manner.

Danny was sweating like crazy as he backed away from her in the same pace as her approach. "Cujo…no, stay, stop." He pleaded fearfully. It was then he remembered he could pull Cujo out. He looked around to make sure no one was looking before calling forth his ghost powers, only that…they didn't respond. "What?" he tried again. Nothing.

"Oh man, my ghost powers don't work!" he stated, beginning to panic. "Paulina; I mean Cujo; No!" Danny exclaimed as the girl tried to tackle him down again.

He managed to stay on his feet, while "Paulina" barked at him as she sat next to his feet. "Okay, it's no big deal; I'm sure my powers will come back soon so I just need to keep an eye on Paulina until the-Gah! No!" he yelled, jumping back when the cheerleader try to bite his pant leg. "I'll keep an eye on her at Sam's house." He quickly decided as the overshadowed girl nudged his knees affectionately.

Danny forced her to her feet, resting most of her weight on him. "We are going to have to walk there." He told her, strapping one of her arms around his neck so he could support her better.

"Arf! Arf!" she replied, attempting to lick him once more.

Danny held her at bay the best he could, while literally dragging her through the street. Danny shut his eyes momentarily. _"This is torture!"_ he thought. He knew that this was really Cujo, but it was hard to ignore what his eyes saw. And what his eyes saw was the most popular and prettiest girl at his school being _extremely _affectionate to him; _A Teenage Boy._

Half-way to Sam's house, Paulina decided she didn't like the position she was being held in and wiggled away from the teen's hands. Danny sighed in annoyance and bent over towards the cheerleader who was currently of her back and looking at him happily.

"I'm going to have to carry her, the rest of the way…I can handle that." He murmured. He carefully picked her up bridal style, internally relieved that the girl wasn't very heavy or he would have more trouble then he already did.

Being that this time both his hands were occupied, it wasn't as easy to refrain, the overshadowed girl, from showing him affection. "Would you stop!" he squeaked out, keeping his face away from her the best he could. Danny walked faster as "Paulina" got tired of being held and began to wiggle vigorously in his hands. Danny gritted his teeth as the girl snapped playfully at his fingers in order to get the half-ghost to let go; he avoided most of it…but not all. _"I just have to get to Sam and Tucker and things will be fine….just get to Sam and Tucker."_ He repeated like a mantra in his head.

"Ding-Dong"

"That must be Danny" Sam said, getting up from the couch.

"It's about time!" Tucker exclaimed, following after Sam.

Sam opened the door with a smile. "Dan-" her mouth gaped open at seeing Danny carrying a very affectionate Paulina in his arms.

Danny all but threw the girl at Tucker. "Keep her away from me!" Danny yelled, pushing past his friends and running towards some unknown direction inside Sam's house.

Sam glared at Paulina. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Her answer was nothing the gothic girl expected. "Grr" Her eyes narrowed at Tucker who held her in his arms from Danny dumping her on him.

"Ah!" Tucker screamed, dropping the girl as she bit his hand.

Paulina zipped past them into Sam's house, heading after her "master"

"Sam; she bit me!" Tucker exclaimed, cradling his throbbing hand.

Sam stared at Tucker in stupor for a moment, before racing into her house, Tucker quickly following.

"Danny!" Sam called, trying to find her friend.

"Ruf! Ruf!"

Sam and Tucker headed up a set of stairs towards the barks. "AH! …Guys! Help!" they heard Danny shout.

Danny splashed cold water in his face in an attempt to turn his face back to his normal hue. "Oh man, this is going to hunt me for the rest of my life; I just can't decide if it's in a good way or a bad way." He whined nervously.

"Ruf!"

"AH!" he screamed, realizing Paulina was right outside the bathroom door. The "girl" "pawed" heavily at the door. Danny stared with panicked eyes as the door shook from the force of the pounding it was enduring. "Guys! Help!" he screamed, not knowing what else to do. He couldn't handle anymore of Cujo's attention!

"Danny!" he heard his friends yell back.

"Sam! Tucker! You guys have to keep her away from me!" Danny said in panic.

"Danny, What's going on?!" Sam asked. By how close her voice sounded, he knew she was just outside the bathroom door.

"Grr!"

"Ah!" he heard his friends' yelled.

Sam quickly moved aside as Paulina lounged at her; sadly, Tucker didn't move quickly enough and he ended up pinned by the girl. "Sam! I think Paulina is being overshadowed!" Tucker shouted, trying to keep his growling peer at bay.

"Obviously, Tucker!" Sam shouted back.

"Danny, what's wrong with Paulina?" Sam asked.

"It's Cujo!" he replied from inside the bathroom. "He's inside Paulina!"

"Can't you get her out?!" she shouted back, grabbing Paulina around the waste in order to pry her off Tucker.

"My powers aren't working!"

"What? Why? Ouch!" she exclaimed as Paulina nipped her hand.

"I don't know! I think Valerie used some freaky device Vlad gave her!"

Paulina's eyes flashed red as she barred her teeth at them. "Tucker, I have an idea." Sam said, grabbing a near by decoration and waving it at Paulina.

"Hey, Paulina? Wanna fetch?" Sam asked before smirking at Tucker. "I've always wanted to say that."

"That's great, Sam, but can you celebrate later?!" Tucker shot annoyed.

"Oh, right" She mumbled, before running down the hall. Paulina gave chase as Sam opened the door of a near by room. She tossed the "toy" inside and Paulina went after it.

With a triumphant smile she slammed the door, trapping the Hispanic girl inside the room. "Oh, wait…darn it! I just destroyed my mom's 25 grand porcelain statue." She grumbled as she walked back towards the bathroom.

"Danny, you can come out now." Tucker stated

"A-Are you sure?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I locked her in a room; you're safe from her…attention." She assured, growling the last word.

Danny opened the door just a slit and peaked out; Sam rolled her eyes once more and pushed the door open the rest of the way, causing Danny to jump in alarm.

"Heh, hey guys, I made it." He said meekly.

"You realized that you dumped a crazy dog that at the moment looks like Paulina and left us _alone_."

Danny walked out, although his shaking form showed he was still nervous. "Believe me Tucker, I was in more danger then you guys were." He assured

"So, Cujo overshadowed Paulina somehow and a weapon Valerie shot you with is not letting you use your ghost powers." Sam retraced, crossing her arms.

Danny rubbed his neck. "Yeah, pretty much."

"It's no big deal, right? We'll just keep her in that room until they come back." Tucker offered.

"No way" Danny said. "We are going to my parents' house right now and using the Fenton ghost catcher on her to get him out."

Sam smirked. "What's the hurry; she could use a few minutes; hours; days like that"

Danny gave her an annoyed look and Sam glowered. "Fine, but how do you plan on getting her past your parents, oh noble one?" he mocked irritably.

"As long as we can keep her quiet; we should be able to get in without too many questions." Danny replied, although he looked unsure.

"How are you going to get her to your place? …The same way you brought her here?" Tucker asked with a devilish grin.

"It's not funny, Tuck. We have to get Cujo out; what I don't get is why he hasn't come out on his own."

"Yeah, that is weird; I mean, why would, anything want to be that close to Paulina." Sam said, off handedly.

Danny sighed, ignoring his gothic friend. "I hate to say it, but Tucker's right. The only way to get her to my house is to walk her there; problem is, I can't control Cujo!" Danny stated.

"You're gonna have to, Cujo only seems to like you." Sam replied with a raised eyebrow.

"But, he's in Paulina! I can't treat Paulina like a dog!" Danny exclaimed, raised his hands.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sam agreed calmly, pulling out her cell phone. _"But I can"_ she added mentally

"Uh…who are you calling?" Danny asked confused.

Sam gave Danny a wicked smile. "An animal shop; she's going need a leash."

Danny crossed his arms and gave Sam a pointed look. "We are not putting a leash on Paulina, Sam."

"Well how else do you expect to keep her off you?" Sam retorted.

"With anything but a leash." Danny said firmly.

Sam sighed annoyed. "Okay, I'll order a child restraint instead."

Danny was about to protest, but Tucker stepped in. "Dude, you got to keep her under control somehow; at least until we get to your house."

"Alright, fine." The half ghost agreed with exasperation, his hands going into his pocket.

Danny's eyes went towards the noises coming from the room Paulina was in while Sam made the phone call_. "Something tells me, it's going to be a long night."_ He thought warily.

* * *

Okay, that's the opener; I think it might be a three shot; mainly humor and I will reveal a few things in the next part. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Danny asked in a wary voice.

Sam shrugged. "It's worth a try; besides how else are we going to control Paulina without your ghost powers."

"It's Cujo that's acting like this Sam, not Paulina." Tucker stated.

"Isn't that what I said?" she asked innocently.

Before either boy could reply, Sam climbed up the stairs. "You're going to have to get this on her, Danny." Sam told him, handing him the object in her hand once they reached the room that held the overshadowed girl.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." He mumbled, staring at the child restraint in his hand. It resembled a life vest except for the long rope attached at the back….how people used these on their kids was beyond him.

"Well, by the sound of it, or lack of it, Cujo fell asleep. That should make things easier." Tucker consoled.

Danny gave him a look that showed it didn't ease his worry in the least. Swallowing hard, he slowly opened the door. The half-ghost frowned at not seeing the "girl" anywhere in sight. "Uh…Paulina? I mean Cujo?" he called, pushing the door close behind him. "heh, Sam's gonna have a heck of a time explaining this to her parents." He added as his eyes scanned the destroyed bedroom.

His eyes finally moved towards the bed and he rolled his eyes. "Of course" he mumbled and approached the large bed. He got to his knees and looked under it.

Danny frowned. "I can't see anything" he stated confused, not knowing where else the ghost dog could be. A gasp left him as two red eyes suddenly appeared through the darkness and quickly jumped out at him.

"Ugh! Darn it Cujo, get off!" Danny exclaimed.

"Ruf!" Paulina replied, a bright smile on her face. Danny wiggled beneath her, trying to grab the child restraint he had dropped from being tackled.

"Hold still, I need to get this on you!" Danny ordered, attempting to get the girls hands through the hoops.

Cujo however was not going to make it easy and kept moving "his" hands away. He grabbed the restraint in his mouth and began a tug-of-war game with Danny.

The young teenage boy let out a huff of frustration. "Fine, we'll do it the hard way" Using all his strength, Danny grabbed Paulina's arms and flipped their positions. He ignored the excited yaps from the girl, while he forced her hands into the restraint. "Sorry about this Paulina, but I really need to get you to my house so I can get Cujo out of you" he mumbled as he held her down. Danny, however, only had her hands pinned and that led to the next set of events.

"Ah!" Danny yelled as the girl kicked him hard in the stomach and propelled him across the room. "Ugh…man, she should try out for the swim team" he wheezed. The poor half ghost let out another pained groan as Cujo jumped on his chest. He ignored his pains and used the girl's position to buckle the restraint in the back.

The dog interpreted his actions as affection and quickly decided to return it by trying to nip playfully at his master. Danny yelped, causing Cujo to increase his assault. "Gah! Hah-ha-ha! No! Cujo stop...ha-ha! That tickles!" Danny screeched, as the dog nipped his sides and his arms. "SAM! Hah-ha-ha Heh-lp!!"

His two friends ran into the room. "G-Get h-her-ha! Off! hah-ha-ha!" Sam quickly ran behind Paulina, grabbed the leash, and pulled at it.

"Since when did Paulina get this strong?" Sam grunted, unable to pull the girl off her friend. Tucker ran to aid Sam and together finally moved Paulina enough to allow Danny to wiggle out of her grip. Tucker and Sam's eyes widen at seeing the angry girl turn towards them and growl. "Great idea Sam! Now, she's going to maul us!" Tucker exclaimed.

Sam hurriedly pulled out a zip-lock bag out of her pockets. She quickly opened it and threw whatever was inside it at Paulina. The cheerleader's angry expression turned into a happy one and she grabbed the object from the floor and began to vigorously chew it.

Danny breathed heavily; his face was flushed from how hard he had been laughing. "Sam, what's that?" he asked through his pants.

Sam blushed. "Oh…you know. Just these miniature sausages I bought to help us control her" she said nervously.

Danny frowned and stood up. He headed over to his smiling female friend and grabbed the clear bag from her hand. He inspected the pieces of meat, before looking back at his friend. "Sam, tell me this isn't dog treats" he stated seriously.

Sam laughed. "This isn't dog treats" she replied, before pulling the bag away from him.

"Come on; let's go before anything else happens." Danny said, grabbing the leash from Tucker. Sam threw another sausage at Cujo to get him to move forward.

"Hey, let me get one of those." Tucker asked hungrily, trying to put his hand in the bag to take one.

Sam quickly pulled the bag away from him. "You don't want_ this_ meat, Tucker." She assured, before walking after Danny. Tucker gave her retreating form a quizzical look before shrugging and exiting the room as well.

* * *

The trio walked down the street towards Danny's house. The half-ghost could only shrink away in embarrassment every time someone walked by and gave him odd looks. Clearly, they were all wondering why he had the teenage girl on a child restraint. Luckily between the three and with the help of the "leash" they managed to get Paulina to walk on her two feet…for the most part.

Danny sighed as two elders passed them and glared at him, while mumbling something about crazy teenagers. "Let's stop for a second" Danny asked, clearly exhausted from constantly having to prevent Cujo from walking on all fours.

"What's wrong, Danny? You look tired." Tucker said with a calm smile.

Danny glared. "What gave you that idea?" he asked sarcastically.

Sam smirked as two small kids walked by and giggled at the panting girl sitting on the street. "We would help you Danny, but Paulina won't let us touch her"

"Hey look on the bright side, Paulina is actually paying attention to you" Tucker said, patting Danny on the back, before quickly moving away from the growling girl.

"Paulina would never pay attention to Danny, Tucker." Sam argued, clearly annoyed by his words.

"You two sure know how to make a guy feel better" Danny stated sarcastically.

"You're welcome, dude!" Tucker replied, missing the sarcasm.

Sam cringed. "I didn't mean it like that, Danny. Paulina's just shallow and you're too good for her"

Danny blushed and gave her a shy smile. "I-

"Ruf!" Paulina exclaimed, tugging at the half ghost's pant leg for attention.

Sam glared at the girl as Danny lifted her to her feet. "I wish I could get her to move faster" he stated tiredly.

"Dude, that's easy. Look" Tucker grabbed the bag of meat away from Sam and pulled one out. "You want it?" he taunted the girl, earning happy yaps from her.

Danny's eyes widen as he finally realized what Tucker was about to do. "Tucker, no!"

Too late.

"AH!" Danny screamed as the Cujo took off after the treat Tucker had thrown as far away as he could.

Sam and Tucker watched in shock as Danny was dragged by the overshadowed girl down the street. "Tucker! What's wrong with you?" Sam scolded, taking off after her half-ghost friend.

"What? He wanted her to move faster!" he argued, running after her.

"Cujo! Stop!" Danny exclaimed, trying to get him to slow down. Danny gasped when he realized he was about to run into three teenagers and those three teenagers happen to be Star, Kwan, and Dash. "Watch out!" the hybrid warned, but it was too late.

Paulina smashed into them, followed by Danny. The girl however continued to run towards the bush the treat had fallen on, leaving the four dazed teenagers on the ground. Danny groaned as he slowly stood, but before he could get his bearings the very angry Dash grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. "You weren't in my schedule for a beating, Fen-toad, but now you are!" the taller boy growled.

"S-Sorry, Dash. I-

"Ruf!"

"Ah!" Dash yelled as he got knocked over again.

"Ugh! Come on! Would you stop?!" Danny squeaked as Cujo attempted to lick his face.

Dash, Star, and Kwan, quickly noticed that their friend had Danny tackled on the ground. "Paulina?" Star gasped in disbelief.

Dash stared stupefied. "Ugh…Fenton? What are you doing to Paulina?" he asked slowly.

"You mean, what is she doing to me!" Danny exclaimed, trying to push her off.

"Danny!" Sam yelled at finally reaching him. She quickly grabbed the leash and pulled Paulina off him.

Tucker cringed at seeing who they had ran into. "Oh hey there Star, Kwan…Dash" he mumbled meekly.

Dash glared at Tucker before turning back to Danny who was standing back up with a little help from Sam. The half-ghost squeaked when the bully grabbed him by the shirt again. "What are you doing to Paulina, loser?" He demanded.

"I-I, W-We –"

"Leave him alone Dash! He's not doing anything to Paulina!" Sam defended

"Than why is she on the ground with a leash!" Star yelled angrily

The trio stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "Well?!" Dash snapped, grasping Danny tighter.

"She's just going to my house" Danny finally said.

"Paulina? Hang out with you losers? Yeah right!" Kwan replied with a chuckle.

"Well, she is" Sam said a bit unsure. "She's hanging out with us because…"

"Because she's going to pick up a tray of cookies at Danny house!" Tucker quickly intervened.

"Cookies?" Dash asked, looking back at Danny. "Yeah…my mom made her parents cookies for the ugh…cookie fair she's going to do"

"So what's the leash for?" Kwan asked.

"It's not a leash" Tucker said quickly. "It's a…cookie carrier.

"Yeah" Sam agreed. "It's a big cookie cart so you tie that end to the cart and…pull it down the street" she finished in a mumble.

"So, now that that's clear, you can put me down so we can go get those cookies" Danny stated, trying to escape bully's grip.

Dash gave him a dark smile. "You still ran into me, Fen-toenail, and that deserves punishment." He responded, fisting his hand.

Danny cringed at seeing the bully's fist coming to his face, but to his relief and horror Dash's fist never touched him. "AH!" the blond haired boy screamed in a high pitched voice.

"GRR!" Paulina growled as she bit the boy's leg.

"Help! Get her off!" Dash exclaimed.

"Paulina? What are you doing?" Star asked in disbelief

Paulina's eyes flashed red, but none of her friends noticed. She tackled Dash to the ground and snapped furiously at him.

Danny stared wide eyed at the scene, but then, a devilish smile slowly spread on his face. "Danny! Do something!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah-yeah. In a minute" He replied, crossing his arms and enjoying the sight of Dash being beat up by a "girl"

Sam rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed the leash, pulling her off. Dash backed away from the growling cheerleader. "What the heck is wrong with you?" he yelled.

Danny quickly approached Paulina who gave him a happy yap, before growling back at Dash. "What's wrong, Dash? You look scared." he taunted.

Dash glared. "Are you making fun of me, Fen-turd?"

Danny loosened his grip on the leash, causing Dash to quickly back up at seeing the growling girl get closer. "Why would I do that?" he asked innocently.

"Okay, Danny, that's enough. We need to go before they realize the truth!" Sam whispered urgently in his ear.

"Relax, Sam. Dash is too dumb to figure anything out" Danny dismissed.

Right then, Paulina rolled on her back and barked. "Heh, okay, maybe it is time to go" Danny said nervously, quickly lifting the girl to her feet.

"We gotta go" Danny stated, before walking away from the baffled Star, Kwan, and Dash.

* * *

Danny sighed in relief when he reached his house. "Okay, you guys know what to do, right?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, we got it, dude. You'll hold her next to you while I hold the leash from behind and Sam slips the dog treats- I mean sausages to her, so that she will keep quiet long enough to get past your parents and to your room." Tucker summarized

Danny nodded. With a deep breath he opened the door and walked right into Vlad.

"Why, Daniel, you're home!" Vlad beamed, quickly wrapping an arm around the teen and pulling him away from his friends

"Hi Danny, Sam, Tucker…and…" Maddie gave the overly happy girl a curious look.

"Hey, Danny who's that?" Jack asked

"Get off!" Danny hissed, pulling away from Vlad's hold. "That's Paulina, dad. We're gonna do a… project." He informed.

"Is that so?" Vlad stepped in. "What kind of project?" he asked innocently, although the laughter in his eyes clearly showed he knew the teen was lying.

"A school project." Danny said through clenched teeth.

"Ruf!"

Everyone's attention went to Paulina. "Bless you!" Sam exclaimed, smiling nervously.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, before lowering his gaze towards the younger half ghost. Danny moved further away from the man at catching his studying gaze. "We're gonna head upstairs, mom." Danny informed, gesturing at his friends to move.

"Okay, sweetie, did you want anything to eat?" she asked.

"N-No, we'll get something later." Danny replied, before climbing the stairs.

"Vlad, I thought you were leaving?" Maddie asked calmly, trying to avoid sounding rude.

Vlad's attention snapped away from the teens and towards his crush. "Yes, but I've decided to spend a little more time with my old chum, Jack. Besides, I have no hurry in getting back to Wisconsin." The billionaire replied with a dashing smile. "Jack, why don't you show me another one of your ingenious inventions, hmm?"

Jack smiled brightly and nodded vigorously "Sure will, Vladdie!" he beamed, and raced off towards his lab. Maddie gave Vlad a cold glare, before heading into the kitchen.

The older hybrid smirked as his gaze went towards the stairs. "I wonder what sort of pickle Daniel got himself into" he mused wickedly. He glanced over to the kitchen, before calmly moving out of the living room and up the stairs.

He reached the boy's room and smirked at the voices within.

"Danny, calm down" he heard his female friend ask.

"Calm down? Vlad's down stairs, Sam! Every time he's here, it spells trouble for me and at the moment I have enough with Paulina!" Danny exclaimed angrily.

"Do you think he suspected anything?" Vlad heard the other male teen ask.

"Why yes I did, and I'm going to bring them to an end" Vlad whispered evilly, before knocking on the door.

Vlad smiled calmly as Danny swung his door open and glared. "What do you want?" he growled.

Vlad's eyes moved pass the teen, catching a glimpse of Paulina battling with a towel in her mouth. "Well?" Danny pressed, closing the door at catching Vlad looking inside his room.

The billionaire stared down at the teen and studied him deeply, making Danny feel severely uncomfortable. "W-What?" he attempted to demand, but his nervousness leaked out.

Danny gasped as Vlad suddenly grabbed his hands and forced him against the door. "Tell me, Daniel, why do you have an overshadowed girl in your room?"

The teenager seized his struggles and looked wide eyed at his enemy. "H-How did you know that?"

Vlad chuckled. "Well, I highly doubt a normal teenage girl barks or rolls around on the floor. And if that's not obvious enough, then the fact that I sense a ghost is." He replied. "But…my curiosity is towards you, my boy. I must ask myself why you don't simply pull out the ghost from her" he stated with a wicked smile.

"Like I'm going to tell you anything!" he hissed.

"No, I didn't think you would" Danny's eyes widen at seeing Vlad's eyes turn red, before the man managed to hold both his hands with one of his.

"W-What are you d-doing? Let me go!" Danny stated fearfully, seeing Vlad's free hand become transparent and move towards his chest.

"I'm just answering my own question, dear boy. Now, calm yourself, you are going to attract unwanted attention." He replied, before phasing his hand into the teen's chest.

Danny's breath hitched in his throat at feeling a strange tingling sensation, but just as quickly as it came, it vanished and Vlad let him go. Danny could only stare at the man with wide eyes, not understanding what had just happened.

"You're ghost half's dormant." Vlad said with a chuckle, his eyes fading blue again. He leaned down to Danny's eye level. "By any chance, did you run into Ms. Grey?" he asked wickedly.

Danny looked at him for a moment, before slowly, his face filled with rage. "It was your stupid weapon!" he growled, pushing Vlad away. How could he forget, Valerie had mentioned that the weapon she used on him was Vlad's?

"And by the looks of it, you weren't the only one affected" Vlad said smugly.

"What does that thing do?!" Danny demanded.

"I'm going to tell you, only because it amuses me when you get so dramatic" Vlad teased. "The weapon is an upgraded version of the Plasmius Maximus. Instead of short circuiting your powers for three hours, it short circuits them for twenty four."

Danny's jaw dropped.

"Yes, I know. Nowhere near long enough. I'm actually attempting to invent one that will permanently disable your powers, but sadly, I have been unsuccessful. I asked Ms. Grey to test the upgraded version for me. Luckily, she used it on the right person." He said with a smile.

Danny's hands fisted and he attempted to punch the man in front of him, but Vlad simply turned intangible and caused Danny to stumble forward. "You realize, your stupid little experiment could have exposed me?" the teenager hissed back

"Yes, it crossed my mind" he replied lightly.

Danny glared. "Well it should have stuck there, because if you expose me, I'll expose you!" he threatened.

Vlad chuckled. "Relax, my boy; I just want to find out if my upgraded Plasmius Maximus works. I was fortunate enough to end up with two test subjects. A half ghost and a full ghost." Vlad patted the teen on the head, before Danny jerked away. "I'll be around to see how well it works. I do have a bit of advice for you though."

"I don't care for your twisted advice!" Danny snapped back.

"Oh, but you should. You see, I know what you are attempting to do. You brought that girl here to remove the ghost within her using one of your father's invention. That, however, is quite a dangerous task. Like you, my boy, the ghost within that girl has had its powers short-circuited…why else do you think it has not left her or attempted to fly away from you?" he added at seeing Danny's skeptical look. "If you use a ghost weapon while its powers are dormant, you risk harm to both the ghost and the girl. In other words, you're stuck with an overshadowed little friend until your powers return…which _should_ be in twenty four hours. Have fun working on that school project, little badger." He teased before turning away and walking downstairs.

Danny was so furious, he was shaking. He quickly went back inside his room, startling Sam and Tucker at the angered look on his face. "We have a big problem"

* * *

Okay, so it will be a three shot. Next part will be up in a few days. 


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you suppose to do with her for twenty four hours?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Uh, Sam? You're not suppose to panic; I am." Danny stated, seeing his friend pacing in his room.

"Yeah, Sam you're suppose to _comfort _him" Tucker added with smirk.

Sam and Danny blushed. "Quit it, Tucker, this isn't the time to be joking around!" Sam reprimanded.

She sighed before looking at Danny. "Don't worry Danny, I'm sure we'll think of something." she assured.

"Point proven" Tucker remarked under his breath, before directing his attention to Danny. "I think we should just wait it out, dude. It's the safest choice"

"I know, Tuck, although I wouldn't call it the _safest _choice, more like my only choice." Danny replied gloomily.

Everyone turned their attention to Paulina, whom by now had exhausted herself with her towel fight and was lying on her back with her tongue hanging out. Tucker laughed. "You know, out of all the problems we've run into, this has to be the funniest." he remarked.

Danny and Sam couldn't help but laugh in agreement. "I suppose you're right, Tuck; she did bite Dash." Danny stated with a smirk.

"You think that's funny? check this out" Tucker stated, receiving a curious look from his friends. "Cujo's a dog and Paulina's a girl, right? Well since Cujo is overshadowing her, we should now call her-

"Tucker! Don't say things like that!" Sam cut off in disbelief.

The techno geek gave her a quizzical look. "I was just going to say we should call her_ Cuja_; you know, cause she's a girl. Cujo, Cuja" he joked, ignoring the fact, he was the only one laughing.

"Oh" Sam replied quietly

Danny raised an eyebrow at his goth friend. "What did you _think_ he was going to say?"

"N-Nothing" she replied right away, playing nervously with her skirt.

Danny dismissed her bizarre behavior with a shrug. He looked at the clock with a pondering frown. "Its five till eight; I remember heading over to Sam's house to meet you guys around four."

"You said you would be there at five to start movie night, but you were late…as usual." Tucker added, smiling at his last words.

Danny glared. "Hey! It's not my fault I get attacked by ghosts every time I make plans!"

"Do you know what time it was when Valerie shot you with that weapon?" Sam asked, bringing back the conversation to their current problem.

Danny passed a hand through his black hair. "I'm not really sure but it couldn't have been pass five. I chased Cujo around for awhile before running into Paulina and Valerie at the Nasty Burger. I'm sure it was between four and five."

"That makes sense; you got to my house around 5:30, right Tucker?"

The techo geek nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Sam would know; she kept staring at the clock every five seconds." he said off handedly. Sam glared. "Uh, cause she was worried!" he quickly added to avoid the wrath of his friend.

"Great, that means I'm stuck with Paulina until tomorrow afternoon." Danny groaned.

Tucker looked at the clock. "What are you going to do with her for the night?"

Danny's eyes widen. He hadn't thought of that. "Oh man, you're right! There's no way my parents are going to let me have a girl sleep over!"

Sam frowned. She hadn't thought of that either. "Her parents are probably worried about her too." She added.

Danny suddenly smiled and looked at Sam. "Hey Sam, you're a girl…"

Sam gave him a dry look. "Oh, so you noticed."

Danny cringed. "I-I meant, Paulina could spend the night at your house."

Sam's eyes grew large in horror. "What?! No way!"

"Oh, come on, Sam! She can't stay with me or Tucker! You're the only option left!" Danny exclaimed.

"No, Danny! I am not having miss pom-pom spend the night! Just the idea is traumatizing!" she replied

"Then what am I suppose to do with her?" the half-ghost whined.

"Well, you could…" Sam fell quiet. It really was there only choice. She sighed. "fine"

Danny smirked. "Look on the bright side. You will make your mom very happy."

Sam cringed in response. "Here" Tucker said, giving her his phone.

"Huh? what's this for?" The girl asked, confused.

"Hello?"

Sam gasped, before covering the phone with a hand. "Tucker, why did you call her house?!" she whispered.

"You have to tell Paulina's parents she's spending the night. I put it on speaker; I think it's her dad."

Sam glared. "How did you even get her number?"

Tucker smiled proudly. "Well…

"Never mind; I don't want to know" she cut off quickly.

"Hello?!"

"Oh, h-hi… this is Sam Manson. I uh wanted to know if it's alright if Paulina spends the night today" she asked with much effort.

Danny and Tucker shared a smirk and chuckled quietly at their friend's misfortune. "Who would have guessed Paulina and Sam would actually have a sleep over." The half-ghost whispered to his male friend.

"I suppose…Let me talk to her." Paulina's father requested

The trio's eyes widen. "T-Talk?" Sam stuttered.

"Yes, put her on." Paulina's dad ordered.

Sam looked urgently at her friends. "Well?" She hissed, covering the phone. "What do I do?"

"I don't know!" Danny whispered back, just as nervous.

Tucker snatched the phone from Sam and put it in front of Paulina. The overshadowed girl's head tilted curiously. "Tucker, what the heck are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Uh…letting him talk to Paulina?" he said with a meek smile.

"Hello?!"

"Arf!" Paulina responded at the sound.

"Paulina? Is that you?"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Honey, I can not understand a word you're saying. What time will you be coming back tomorrow?"

"Grr…" Paulina replied, putting the phone in her mouth and nibbling on it.

"Don't get upset; it was only a question, honey"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

"Alright! I'm sorry; have fun, okay? See you tomorrow."

With a click, the line went dead. Sam, Tucker, and Danny stared at Paulina, who continued to chew on the cell phone. Then they looked at each other and finally exploded into laughter. "What was that?" Danny exclaimed while laughing.

"I don't know, dude, but that was hilarious!" Tucker replied.

"I can't believe he didn't notice anything." Sam added, slowly regaining control of her amusement.

"Danny."

The blue eyed boy gasped and ran to his door. "H-Hi mom" he said, opening the door enough to stick out his head.

"Honey, are you hungry? I made sandwiches for you and your friends." Maddie informed, while internally questioning her son's nervousness.

"Thanks, mom, but-

"Yeah! I want some!" Tucker exclaimed, running to the door.

"Okay." Maddie replied with a smile. "All of you come down."

"We got a lot of work, mom" Danny replied, after glaring at Tucker.

"It's Friday, Danny. You have plenty of time this weekend. Go eat something and then you can come back up." Maddie retorted.

Danny nodded in defeat. "Sam, can you tell Paulina we're heading downstairs?" He asked, giving his goth friend a meaningful look.

"Sure, Danny." She replied. "Come on, Paulina, let's go eat." She said, secretly pulling out a treat to get the girl to sit up.

"Hurry down, Danny." His mom asked, turning to leave. She paused and her eyebrows knitted in confusion at seeing Sam and Tucker wrap an arm around Danny's new friend and raise her up.

She looked down at her son who had caught her quizzical look. Danny stared up at her with an innocent expression. She smiled at him before finally leaving.

"Phew." Danny said in relief. "Tucker! For once, could you ignore your stomach!" he stated, clearly peeved.

"Hey! I'm hungry, besides I can't lie to your mom." He defended.

Danny gave him a dry look, before walking out of his room. "Come on, the coast is clear."

They quickly followed and to their relief, they made it to the kitchen without any trouble. That is, until Danny found Vlad at the table as well, dreamily watching Maddie pull out glasses from the cupboard. It quickly vanished when he noticed the young half-ghost. "Finished all ready?" Vlad questioned with a smirk.

"No, we came to get something to eat, but now that I'm here, I lost my appetite; in fact I feel like puking." He replied in fake calmness.

Vlad frowned. "Here that, Maddie? Your son isn't feeling well." He said, mocking worry.

Danny cringed, knowing full well what would come from those words. "Danny, is that true?" his mom asked, quickly making her way to her son. "You do feel a little warm." she said, touching his forehead.

"Grr."

Maddie's attention turned to Danny's friend at hearing a growl. "Danny…did your friend just growl at me?" she asked slowly, her eyes fixed on the glaring Paulina.

"I'm pretty sure she did, Maddie." Vlad stated, some of his hidden amusement leaking out.

"No, she didn't." Danny assured, looking angrily at the older half-ghost. "She had something in her throat and I'm fine, mom." He said, moving away from her.

Maddie looked at Paulina and then at her son. "Alright, Danny." She replied in an unsure tone. She finally dismissed it after reasoning with herself that humans don't growl.

Danny sat right next to Vlad and glared at him. "What the heck are you doing, Plasmius?" he hissed, while his friends sat down and Maddie got their plates.

"Getting you in trouble, my boy. Isn't it obvious?" he replied, with a sweet smile.

"You're an arrogant jerk. You better be gone by the time I get my powers back or I'm going to kick your butt all the way back to Wisconsin." He threatened.

"Here, Sam. I made you a veggie sandwich." Maddie informed, placing the plate in front of the girl.

"Thanks, Mrs. Fenton." She replied.

"That would be the day." Vlad stated with a chuckle, once Maddie left. "Oh and I believe your little friend requires some assistance."

"What are-" Danny gasped at seeing Paulina's face buried in her plate. "Cujo!" the teen exclaimed, trying to stop the dog from its actions, before his mom noticed.

Maddie raised an eyebrow as she placed Paulina's drink on the table. The girl's face was covered with food. "She really likes your food." Danny explained nervously, shoving a napkin at Paulina's face and quickly wiping it.

"Well, there's more sandwiches in the fridge." She replied cautiously. "Come on, Vlad. Let's leave the kids to themselves; I'm sure Jack is done fixing those ecto chargers by now."

"Yes, of course. I'll be there as soon as I finish my coffee, my dear." Vlad replied.

Maddie frowned at his response, but decided not to argue and left the kitchen.

"Would you stop that?!" Danny exclaimed, stopping the girl from licking the drink she had just spilled on herself and the table. The young half-ghost grabbed his own drink and held it in front of Cujo for him to "drink"

"You truly live an amusing life, Daniel." Vlad teased, before taking a sip of his coffee

Danny glared, but then his expression quickly turned mischievous. "Sure do and since you're here, why don't you join the fun!"

Before Vlad could question his words, Danny grabbed his own sandwich and threw it at Vlad's face. "Go get it, Cujo!"

The billionaire's eyes widen as the overshadowed girl jumped on the table and lunged at him.

"AH!" he screamed, falling back in his chair with Paulina on top of him.

Danny smiled evilly as Vlad struggled to get the girl off. "Daniel! Get-ah!" the man shouted in horror as the girl attempted to lick the food off his face.

"Danny, you're parents!" Sam exclaimed, knowing the commotion would get their attention.

"Yeah, distract them, would you? I'm not missing this for the world." He replied, his humor filled eyes fixed the distressed man. "Having fun, fruit loop?" Danny teased darkly.

Vlad's eyes turned red but before he could do anything, Danny grabbed a near by glass of soda and dumped it on the man's face. The man let out a noise that sounded something in between gasping and choking.

Danny laughed heartedly at his actions. "You're lucky, Vlad. Cujo normally tries to eat everyone he sees. Maybe you should get a dog instead of a cat."

"Are you mad?!" Vlad screeched. "If your mother sees this…

"VLAD!" Maddie exclaimed.

Danny jumped at his mom's shout. He quickly grabbed Paulina and tried to pull her off his arch-enemy.

"Maddie!" Vlad said in alarm, trying to crawl from under the girl. "I-It's not what it looks like!"

"Yeah, mom, uncle Vlad was just playing with us." Danny explained, lifting Paulina to her feet. "Nothing wrong with a mid forty year old bachelor playing with four fourteen year old kids, right?" he added off-handedly.

Maddie glared at the bright red billionaire as he shakily got to his feet. "Daniel's just joshing you, Maddie. We simply fell." He replied, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Vlad looked at the girl and cringed at the hungry smile on her face. "It's late. I'm going to turn in for the night." He informed, causing Danny to growl at realizing his arch-enemy was spending the night.

"Yes, good idea." Maddie replied, her glare still present. "You might want to consider a shower before doing so."

Vlad's face flushed red once more as Maddie walked pass him and began to clean the mess they had made. "You are going to regret this." Vlad growled at the young hybrid.

"You should go home, Plasmius. Paulina is spending the night and if you stay you're going to have to share the guest room with her." Danny bluffed with a smug smile.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" He hissed back, before stomping of the kitchen.

Danny smirked at his friends who held something in between an amused and nervous expression.

"Relax, guys, what could he possibly-"

"GHOST!" Jack screamed, his thundering footsteps clearly coming closer.

"Don't move a muscle, spook!" Jack exclaimed, aiming the Jack-a-nine-tails at Paulina.

Danny's eyes darted over to the kitchen entrance, where Vlad had just entered. He gave the teen a smug smile, before waving in the same manner and calmly exiting the kitchen once more. "Dad! No!" the teen exclaimed, forcing away his shock.

"Jack, you're scaring Danny's friend." Maddie reprimanded.

"She's a ghost, Maddie! Vladdie told me and even if he hadn't, I know when there's a ghost in my house!" he assured, glaring at Paulina. Said girl, cocked her head curiously, clearly wondering what the device in the man's hands was.

"I think you guys better go." Danny urged, pushing Paulina behind him, as his mom reminded his father what happened the last time he said someone was a ghost.

"Already?" Sam whined, knowing she had to take the girl home with her.

"Sam!" Danny whispered harshly.

Sam grumbled and grabbed Paulina. "We gotta go, Mrs. And Mr. Fenton." She stated.

"Alright, kids. Be careful, okay?" Maddie asked.

"No, kids! Don't go with her; it's a trap!" Jack exclaimed

"Dad, Paulina's not a ghost! She's just a friend from school!" Danny assured nervously.

"Come on, Jack. Just let her go." Maddie said, grabbing the ghost weapon from her husband.

The four teen's walked out and headed towards the door. "I'll get there as early as I can, okay?" Danny told Sam.

Sam groaned, but nodded. "See ya, dude." Tucker waved.

Danny let out a groan of his own, after closing the door. "Danny! Can you help me with the kitchen?" Maddie called.

"Great." He mumbled as he made his way back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Samantha!"

Said girl cringed at hearing her parents' angry voices as she walked into her house. "Hi mom, dad." She mumbled, letting go of Paulina. The girl dropped to the floor and sat there. Luckily, the ghost within her had come to tolerate Sam, so as long as she kept Cujo happy she could avoid his darker side.

"Do you mind explaining what happen to-" his father trailed off as his eyes lowered to the Hispanic girl on the floor.

Sam smirked at his parents' baffled look. She had no intention of explaining Paulina's bizarre behavior.

"Samikins, who's this?" her mom inquired, tilting her head in confusion.

"Paulina, she's spending the night." Sam responded, not hiding the contempt in her voice.

What happened next was _not_ what Sam had expected. "Oh, Samikins! I'm so proud of you!" her mom squealed, grabbing her in a hug.

"Mom, I can't breath!" Sam protested as her eye twitched from the contact.

"Jeremy, tell the maid to make tea! Our daughter finally got a decent friend!" his wife exclaimed. She let go of Sam and before she could protest, her mom helped Paulina to her feet. "Poor thing, you are just exhausted, aren't you? Well, we'll fix that. By the way, I just love your clothes! Maybe you can give my daughter some pointers!" she stated dragging "Paulina" to the kitchen.

Sam lifted the treat bag at seeing Cujo was about to bite her mom. To Sam's relief it did the trick and the dog calmed down enough to allow itself to be directed.

"Sammy has several pink dresses that you'll love. I'll get some done for you, so you two can have matching outfits. Oh! That would be so adorable!"

Sam covered her mouth and gagged at her mom's words. "That is the most disturbing mental picture I have ever gotten." she mumbled.

"I'm proud of you, Samantha; you are finally on your way to becoming a sophisticated young lady." Her dad beamed, placing hand on her shoulder. "Stick with this one, and I can assure you, you will go far. If there is something I am good at, its judging good character and this young lady has an excellent character."

"You should help out at dog shows then." She said under her breath. "I hate to burst your bubble, but this is only a one time thing." She informed, before walking after her mom.

"You say that now, but once you see I'm right; you will agree that you should have more friends like her." He countered, following his daughter.

Sam sighed. "Someone put me out of my misery."

* * *

Sam had managed to pry away Paulina from her parents before the ghost within her acted up. She wouldn't have bothered covering up the girl's odd behavior if it wasn't for the risk of getting the girl kicked out and with no where else to keep the overshadowed girl that wouldn't be good. The goth girl would have loved to mortify her parents and show them what kind of "friend" she had actually brought home. Sam smiled. "I'll mortify them tomorrow." She decided.

Her attention went to Paulina who was currently chewing on her dirty clothing. "If you eat your clothes, I'm not letting you wear some of mine." she informed off-handedly, clearly ignoring the fact that the girl couldn't understand her.

Sam sighed and lied back on her bed. She wasn't very tired, in fact she felt bored…if Danny and Tucker were present, they would be holding a look of dread on their faces at the fact that Sam was bored.

Sam suddenly sat up and stared wickedly at the overshadowed girl. She quickly stood up and headed to a near by drawer. She had placed the things she had ordered earlier in here. She pulled out a ball and another bag of treats, before strolling to her closet and searching for something else.

An evil smile spread on her lips as she found her camera. "Never a bad idea to have some dirt on a swallow little witch…who knows; might come in handy someday." She reasoned with herself as she headed over to Paulina.

"Hey Paulina, wannna play?" she asked innocently. Sam was quite aware that it was Cujo who she was speaking with, but it was more amusing to pretend it really was Paulina…and more satisfying.

Sam pulled out a treat, immediately getting Cujo's attention. "Sit" she commanded and the dog obeyed. "Sit up"

Sam chuckled as she took a picture of Paulina "begging" "Good girl" she quipped, tossing the treat at her.

"Down; roll over." With a click Sam had another picture.

She quickly went through other basic commands and took pictures of those as well. Once she had enough pictures, she amused herself by playing fetch with the girl. Feeling quite content with her activities, she decided it was time for bed.

She stared at Paulina in thought. There was no way she was sleeping in the same room as her. Sam grabbed the ball. "Come" she asked, walking to her door. After making sure her parents and grandma was asleep, she allowed Cujo to walk out.

He followed her on all fours down the stairs. Sam had determined the girl couldn't stay in one of the guest rooms since there was a chance her parents might hear her bark or something. She needed to put her in a place where she wouldn't be heard and she knew just the place.

Sam opened a glass door that led to the house's porch. She tossed the ball and Cujo ran after it. As long as her parents remained upstairs, they would not hear anything the "girl" did all night.

Sam closed the door and headed back to her room. Her conscience was telling her she could have put Paulina in a better place for the night, but she won her internal debate by arguing she could have placed her in a worst place…like the back yard…yep, she was being very nice. "But not nice enough to let Danny find out; I'll just bring her back to my room before he gets here." She told herself with a smirk.

* * *

Danny yawned and turned to his side to look at his clock. "eight" he mumbled, before lying on his back and closing his eyes. "I gotta get to Sam's" he said sleepily.

"Yes, you might want to check up on that little friend of yours."

Danny's eyes snapped open, his eyes widening at seeing Plasmius standing beside his bed. "Ah-mfmm!" the teen exclaimed, his scream turning into a muffled noise from Vlad placing a hand over his mouth.

"Always with the drama" Vlad said dryly.

Danny quickly turned intangible and fell through his bed. The teen stood, stepped away from his bed and regained tangibility. "Okay, I think this just placed you on a new level of creepy." Danny stated, his hand lighting with ecto-energy.

"Calm yourself, my boy. I am not looking for a one sided fight." His enemy informed teasingly. Danny growled in response. "I merely came to say good-bye… I'm heading back to my castle." He informed, with a calm smile.

Danny called off his energy and gave the man curious yet wary look. "You except me to believe you snuck into my room just to say good-bye?"

"Yes." He replied, his smile widening.

Danny stared at him a moment longer before surveying his surroundings suspiciously. At not finding anything out of the usual, the teen turned his attention to his enemy once more and crossed his arms. "Bye." He said coldly, giving Vlad an expectant look.

The billionaire chuckled in return. "Ta, Daniel… good to see it took less time then I believed.

Before Danny could ask what he meant, Plasmius vanished in wisp of smoke.

Danny quickly went to his mirror to check himself for anything unusual. His face looked normal. He still had white hair and his jump-

The teen's eyes widen. "I'm in ghost form…but I was asleep and that thing wasn't suppose to wear off until later today." He stated nervously.

The teen quickly attempted to change back. He was expecting for something to happen at his attempt, but nothing did. He turned back to his human form without a problem. Danny checked himself again, this time he went as far as opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. His mind screamed something was wrong, but everything looked normal and he felt fine; if anything he felt more energized.

It was then that it struck him. "Oh man, if _my_ powers are back that means…" Danny didn't even finish his train of thought. He quickly morphed and flew out of his room to Sam's house.

* * *

The teen arrived in record time and flew into his friend's bedroom. He didn't know whether to be relieved or worried that Sam was peacefully sleeping in her bed still. He expected to at least hear the sound of things breaking…but everything was quiet.

"Sam" the half-ghost called, gently shaking her. She mumbled in protest and tried to shoo him away. "Sam, wake up." He said, nudging her some more.

Sam's eyes finally opened as she turned on her back. Danny was about to laugh at his groggy looking friend, but when her eyes widen in alarm and she reached for her clock, it quickly lost its humor. "Whoa! Sam!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm before she could hit him in the head with the clock in her grasp.

"Danny!" she exclaimed, now fully awake. "What's wrong with you? Do you know how creepy it is to wake up to two glowing green eyes staring down at you?" she asked annoyed.

"No, I have no clue, but I do know what it feels like to wake up to the glowing red eyes' of your arch enemy staring down at you." He replied drolly.

Sam stood at his words. "What happened? Are you alright? …wait, you're a ghost." She pointed out in surprise.

"Heh, it took you less time then me to catch that." He replied with a meek smile.

"I don't get it; I thought Vlad said it would take twenty four hours to wear off." Sam replied confused.

Danny shrugged. "I guess his device didn't work right or something. What's got me worried is that I woke up like this." He said with a pondering frown.

"And?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've never been able to stay in ghost form while unconscious. I really think Vlad's device wasn't just meant to short circuit ghost powers." He informed with a worried look.

"Do you feel …strange?" Sam inquired, studying him critically.

Danny pondered the question, before shaking his head. "I feel fine."

Sam bit her lip. "Look, it's probably nothing to worry about, but just to be safe we'll call Tucker later and give your ghost powers a check up."

Danny nodded. "Hey, Sam? Where's Paulina?" he asked, recalling the reason he had come over in such a hurry.

Alarm appeared on Sam's expression as she concluded what Danny already had. "I left her on the back porch!" she exclaimed, running out of her room.

"What? Why is she there?!" Danny called out, changing forms and racing after her.

Sam heard his question, but wisely chose to make him believe she didn't. "I think Cujo is still overshadowing her, otherwise we would have heard.

"AHH!"

Sam stopped and allowed herself a small smirk. "That" she said, unable to hide her amusement as her half-ghost friend caught up with her.

Danny looked severely worried as he ran towards the scream, his goth friend calmly following behind. Danny was about to open the porch door when Paulina came stumbling out of it. "HELP! I"VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" she screamed, clearly on the verge of tears.

"Who'd want to kidnap you?" Sam asked, crossing her arms.

Paulina came out of her panic at recognizing the voice. She stared at Sam and then at Danny. "Oh no, it's worse then I thought. I've been abducted by losers!" she screeched, her comment causing Sam to roll her eyes.

"N-No, you're here because…" Danny rubbed his neck, not knowing what to say.

"Danny found you unconscious at the Nasty Burger and brought you here." Sam informed carelessly.

"Do you think I'm going to believe that? You probably knocked me out yourself to perform some freaky spell on me!" she accused, glaring at Sam.

Sam gave her a dark grin. "Oh, you caught me. The spell is going to make you break out for a whole month."

Paulina's face showed complete horror. "WHAT?!" she screamed, grabbing her face.

Sam was about to laugh when she realized Danny wasn't there anymore. "I think it's better if she thinks this was all a dream." Danny said, once he had overshadowed the cheerleader.

"Hey, I thought her conclusions were pretty believable." She replied with a smirk.

Danny rolled Paulina's eyes. "You know, I was going to ask you how things went last night, but I don't think I want to know anymore."

"Things went fine." She replied with an innocent smile.

"Right." He replied, clearly not believing her. "I better get her home, before she realizes this wasn't a dream. Luckily, nothing happened that I won't be able to fix with a little bit of overshadowing." He said with a smirk, recalling what occurred with Dash.

Sam shook her head in amusement. "I'll see you later." She said. He nodded, before turning invisible and flying of out his friend's house.

Sam sighed in relief and headed back to her room "I wonder where Cujo went" she voiced. Her answer came in the form of crashing sounds. She groaned in frustration. There was no way she could handle Cujo now. She followed the noises to her kitchen. "I'm surprised my mom hasn't woken up from all the noise." She said, entering her kitchen.

"Mom?" she voiced confusedly at seeing her mom's head inside the fridge. Her mom quickly turned her attention to Sam.

"Arf!"

Sam's eyes widen in disbelief. "There's no way." He whispered, staring at her mom chewing on a pack of hotdogs. The second yap that came out of her mom's throat convinced the goth girl that Cujo was indeed inside her mom.

Cujo turned his attention back to the fridge and continued his "breakfast"

Sam quickly moved towards the kitchen phone and hurriedly dialed Danny's cell. To her relief he had it with him. "Hello?"

"Danny!" she said, before her attention went back to her mother who by now had her pink night gown stained with various foods.

"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked, hearing her alarmed voice.

"Arf! Arf!" Cujo said happily, rolling on the spilled milk on the ground. Sam blinked at seeing her mother on the floor.

"Hello? Sam?"

A mischievous grin slowly spread on the teenage girl's face. "SAM!" Danny shouted.

"Oh, what?" she asked, turning her attention back to the phone.

"Huh? Sam you called me."

"Oh… I wanted to tell you…" she trailed off.

"Tell me what?"

She smiled. "I wanted to tell you that we can meet at your house around noon, if that's good with you." She said crossing her arms and calmly observing Cujo play.

"Yeah, that's fine. I already dropped Paulina off, so I'll be at home the whole day." He informed.

"Okay, see you later then."

"Alright, bye."

She hung up the phone and chuckled. "Don't worry, mom, I'll get Danny to get Cujo out…just not right now." He added with a bright smile. "Don't you go anywhere, I'll be right back." She stated, jogging out of her kitchen. "Now, what did I do with my camera?" she questioned herself mischievously as she headed to her room.

* * *

So sorry for the wait; I hope you guys liked it. I'll be updating MLB this Saturday (if nothing happens to keep me from doing so), so be on the look out for it. Many thanks to all who followed this silly story. As you can see it can clearly continue, but I doubt I will write anymore on this one. I need to focus on my large stories, but if you really want to know what the plot would have been, I'll tell you. We all know Vlad doesn't come over to Danny's just for the fun of it...heh-heh. Thanks again! 


End file.
